Operation: Pacific Star II
Operation: Pacific Star II is a conflict between a number of nations brought together by treaties and the Tahoan Republic and their allies. The conflict was instigated on April 12, 2010 by the Second Distopyan Republic of Crimea, and quickly spread to the allies of both sides. Through treaties and 'bandwagons', the side supporting Crimea grew quickly, with the many enemies Tahoe had accumulated over the years coming from the woods. = Background = On April 12, 2010, the Second Distopyan Republic of Crimea changed forever; King Vincent was assassinated, and military engineer Christopher Bogart demanded that the Crimean Congress acknowledge him as ruler, and called a vote to declare war on the Tahoan Republic. A majority vote was reached in favor of war. The Crimean Navy headed for Cuba, the main Tahoan holding in the Atlantic, and allies of Crimea were informed that, whatever obligations they had, they could be considered optional. = Formation of Sides = Shortly after the declaration of war, the Federal States of America activated their MDP with the Tahoan Republic, but none of Crimea's allies came forward. The situation looked favorable for Tahoe. The next day was different. The Empire of New Canada, holding no treaty with the Crimeans, declared war on Tahoe, soon followed by Puerto Rico, who similarly lacked a reason to enter the war. The first nation to enter the war with a casus belli was the Northern Republic, a longtime enemy of Tahoe, who cited the Tahoan military presence in Florida as their CB. At almost the same time, the Slavic Federation declared war, per their MADP with the Crimeans. With Northern Republic's entrance, they called on their allies to support them. This call was heeded immediately by the Republic of Louisiana. Also on April 13, the Holy American Empire, who had notified the FSA of cancellation of their MDP before the possibility of was occurred, declared war on FSA for human rights' violations of Holy Americans inside FSA. On April 14, 2010, the nation of Blue Heaven declared war, citing Tahoe's hegemonic control over America as a CB. Sweden would also enter the war for a short time. As things began to look grim for the Tahoans, another of their allies came to their aid; the RSSN, who launched immediate cyber attacks on the Northern Republic to cripple them. Later on April 14, the Queendom of Australia declared war on Tahoe, citing previous crimes against the Oceanic region, along with Greater Pacifica, Cochin, and New South Wales. The Eggman Empire entered on behalf of the CAN treaty with the Northern Republic. The Wilson Empire declared war the next day, also citing the CAN. The Nos Tre Republic in South Carolina also declared war. On April 15, the Italian Federation, San Marino, and Athenian Federation declared war on Tahoe. Changes to Sides On April 15, 2010, the Nos Tre Republic withdrew from the war effort, for fear of being annexed into the FSA. They received extreme backlash from nations both involved and neutral. That same day, Puerto Rico surprised the Coalition by changing sides, and supporting Tahoe. This gave the FSA a necessary Caribbean base to launch aircraft from. On April 18, 2010, the Revolutionary Socialist Syndicate of the Netherlands was dissolved from internal strife, and the North Germans entered to maintain order. = Engagements = The war took place along a large part of the North American continent. Caribbean Theater The Caribbean was the location of initial conflict between Crimean and Tahoan aircraft, about one hundred miles off the coast of Cuba. Tahoe held an early advantage in the air engagement, and even more so when Federal American aircraft arrived from the FSA to engage the Crimean Air Force. The Crimeans were outnumbered and outgunned, but their pilots fought for a long time, long enough for a force of F-42 Reavers from the Slavic Federation to arrive from Northern Republic-held Florida to assist them. The dogfight would grow larger as the Puerto Rican planes took off to support the Coalition, and then shrink once more as the Crimean bombers, no longer supported by fighters, withdrew from the fight. The Tahoan and Federal American planes now had the advantage over the Slavs, especially when the Puerto Ricans changed sides, but both were hugely low on fuel. Tahoe's planes never refueled, and, subsequently, crashed into the ocean. The Federal American planes turned south, heading for the airfields at Puerto Rico. A Puerto Rican bombing run over Louisiana prompted the latter to fire mass amounts of cruise missiles at Puerto Rican airfields, tearing them apart and rendering them useless. The Americans were forced to try to make for continental America, with the Slavic planes right on their heels. The Slavic Federation chose this time to prepare an assault on the ill-defended Puerto Rican island. Over Cuba, a few squadrons of Slavic fighters attacked Tahoan positions, strafing fields and other Tahoan installations, while an invasion of the Bay of Pigs was planned by NTR, but was canceled when they withdrew. On the southern part of Cuba, the Holy American Empire, having lost contact with HAE citizens in the FSA, assumed the worst and launched an assault on FSA-held Guantanamo Bay. Alaskan Theater While three nations in the north had declared war on Tahoe (Blue Heaven, Wilson Empire, New Canada), only two actually moved against the Tahoans; the Wilson Empire and New Canada. The New Canadian army, with Cochinian naval support, launched a largescale amphibious assault against the Tahoan city of Anchorage, while the Wilsonians attacked other parts of the Tahoan mainland. Pacific Theater The Pacific Theater saw action only on Hawaii and Midway, with the combined forces of Greater Pacifica, New South Wales, and Australia crushing the Tahoan resistance. Atlantic Theater The Atlantic Theater saw conflict between the Northern Republican/Slavic Federal advance and the American army, mainly around Danville and Roanoke Springs. = Internal Policies = Short of changes in the defense conditions, most nations saw no changes in internal policy during the time of this war. There were, of course, exceptions. Federal States of America Upon the HAE's cancellation of the HAE-FSA MDP, and the Northern Republic-Louisianan declarations of war, the secret services of the FSA began arresting Holy American, Republican, and Louisianan citizens living in the FSA, and executing many of them by firing squad. The HAE, who kept contact with their foreign-living citizens, noticed the loss of contact, and demanded answers from the FSA. When none were forthcoming, the HAE launched an undeclared war against FSA, striking primarily at Guantanamo Bay. As of this time, the Louisians and Northern Republic have not responded. Crimea Crimea's changes occurred before the war started; the king was overthrown, and Christopher Bogart was named Citizen Alpha of the Republic. = Fall of Tahoe = By April 22, 2010, Tahoe's military command stopped issuing orders. The same held true for the rest of Tahoe's government. Without orders, Tahoan forces began to lay down their arms and surrender to the Coalition. Independence Citizen Alpha Christopher Bogart of Crimea announced that his nation would revert to the administration of the Slavic Federation, and took control of the Pacific Northwest of America, declaring the sovereign nation of Cascadia.